


isang lingon sa langit

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Showbusiness, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Development, Cliche, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family Issues, Feminist Themes, Genderbending, Girl Kyungsoo, Hacienda Setting, Light Angst, Multi, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Philippine Showbiz, Slow Burn, Stable boy Jongin, Teleserye Plots
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Brat, maldita, suplada, maganda pero ubod ng gaspang ng ugali at higit sa lahat, magaling siyang magpakitang-tao sa mga fans, iyon si Kyungsoo "Soosie" Do para sa mga tao sa paligid niya.Ano pa ba ang kailangang ipagkaila gayong siya lang naman ang nag-iisang blockbuster mega star sa industriya ngunit ang hindi alam ng iba ay malungkot talaga ang buhay niya.Hanggang sa isang eskandalo ang sisira sa lahat ng pinaghirapan niya at ipatatapon sa kanilang Hacienda. At doon makikilala si Jongin na hindi tinalaban ng charms niya.Ito na nga ba ang magpapabago sa buhay ng isang Soosie Do?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	isang lingon sa langit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaichocosoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/gifts), [nezukos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nezukos).



> hello po sa inyong lahat! been a while noong huli akong nag-post. please paki-take note po na ito ay isang gender bending fic, meaning babae po si kyungsoo sa fic na 'to. hindi dahil gusto ko siya maging babae kundi dahil pakiramdam ko, akma ito sa plot/au ng fic na 'to!! Kung ayaw po sa girlsoo, madaling mag-click ng ekis ng window na ito :")
> 
> para sa reference/gist ng au. ito po ang [link here](https://twitter.com/fullsunjihan/status/1243861634692464640?s=19) :)
> 
> ito po ay based sa showbiz sa pinas, si kyungsoo si mega star at si baek naman ang star for all seasons. this is just a wild idea na bigla ko naisip habang naliligo. I don't own the characters sa fic na 'to kaya kung may pagkakahalintulad sa totoong buhay ay pawang gawa lamang ng malikot kong isip.
> 
> this fic is divided into two chapters kasi ang hirap niya tapusin in one sitting. sorry matalon ang POVs nito at makalat pero salamat na agad para sa mga magbabasa. HAHAHA. 
> 
> lastly, salamat kay mama tine and milla for pushing me to write kahit stuck ako sa work from home sistema namin sa opis. at kay jan at miss caffeine stef sa paunang komento at pagtulong na mapalawig pa ang plot ng fic. 
> 
> please enjoy this handog, title was based on the song pangarap na bituin :") sana ay ma-enjoy niyo ang fic na 'to sa panahong ganito.

**_Soosie Do, ang rising star ng bagong henerasyon._ **

_ Ni Jongdae Kim. _

_ Kamakailan lamang ay pumatok sa takilya ang panibagong movie ni Soosie Do kasama ang batikang aktor na si Minseok Kim. Ito ang unang proyekto ng dalaga kasama ang aktor at pawang papuri lamang ang ibinigay ng aktor sa mega star. _

_ "Para sa isang batang artista, magaling talaga si Soosie. Mabait at masayang kasama. Napaka-professional sa trabaho at talagang madadala ka sa eksena," Iyan lamang ang bagay na pahayag ni Minseok Kim ukol kay Soosie Do. _

_ At nang tanungin ang panig ni Kyungsoo ay game na game itong makapag-tambal ulit sa binata. _

_ "Flexible naman ako, open na open sa lahat ng puwedeng magpalago at magpa-grow sa career ko." _

_ Matatandaan na nito lamang nakaraan ay usap-usapan na pinagpipilian si Soosie Do at si Baekhyun Byun para isang musical drama centered film kasama ang long time partner ni Soosie na si Chanyeol Park ngunit nang tanungin namin ang panig ng mga nasabing artista ay tikom ang bibig ng lahat. _

_ Ngunit isa lang ang sigurado, si Soosie Do na ang bagong prinsesa ng rom-com drama movie industry ng bagong henerasyon. _

* * *

_ “Soosie, anong masasabi mo sa positibong feedback ng mga tao sa bagong project niyo ng long-time leading man mong si Chanyeol Park?” _

_ Dinig ang takatak ng takong ng sinasabing number 1 box-office mega star queen habang panay ang sunod ng kamera at reporters sa kanya. Ikiniling ng babae ang ulo at ngumisi habang lalong kumikislap ang mapulang labi niya sa screen, “Of course, masayang-masaya ako. It’s been a while simula nang magtambal kami ni Chan sa isang pelikula. Feels like it’s our reunion movie ulit.” _

_ Ibinaba na ni Kyungsoo ang shades upang matakpan na ang mata niya, hinawi na ng security ang dadaanan niya. “Miss Soosie, ano ring masasabi mo na inaagaw daw ni Star for all Seasons na si Baekhyun ang leading man mo? Ano ring masasabi mo na mas mabenta raw sa publiko ang bagong album niya?" _

_ Tinaas lang niya ang kilay bilang sagot, “Please let’s not create any issue. Baekhyun is Baekhyun at ako naman ay ako. Now will you please excuse us, marami pa kaming lakad.” _

_ Na-block na ng security ang mga reporter at nakasunod na si Seulgi na manager niya at si Yerim na Personal Assisant niya. Pagkasakay pa lang ng van ay agad nang tumirik ang mata ni Kyungsoo, “Alcohol, Yeri. Please.”  _

_ Tahimik lang sa sasakyan, sanay na ang mga taong malalapit kay Kyungsoo sa ganitong sitwasyon. Binuhusan ni Yeri ang kamay hanggang braso niya ng alcohol, “Paano na naman nila nalaman ang schedules ko? ‘Di ba sinabi ko namang ayaw na ayaw kong napaliligiran ako ng mga gan’yang tao?” _

_ Bumuntong-hininga si Seulgi, “We’re trying our best, Soo. Mas hihigpitan namin ang security sa susunod. Kinalat na rin siguro ng management ang mga gawain mo para maka-stir ng ingay.” _

_ “Puwes pigilan mo. Binabayaran ko kayo. Lahat ng ginagawa ko, nakikinabang kayo. So please. Puwede ba, ayaw ko ng mga di naman mahahalagang tao sa trabaho ko,” Maanghang na gagad ni Kyungsoo, “Kung ayaw nilang tumigil, tell them na kakalas ako.” _

_ “Kyungsoo naman! Hindi yata puwede ‘yang ginagawa mo. Kahit gaano pa sila kagago, ang trabaho ay trabaho. May ilang buwan ka pa bago mo pag-iisipan kung magre-renew ka ng kontrata sa network.” _

_ Tinitigan ni Kyungsoo ang napupudpod na kuko, “My Dad will give me the best lawyers, Seulgi. Kailangan nilang matuto na hindi lang ako kung sino man. I am the mega star. Dapat ginagalang nila ako. Seul, kailangan ko na ng appointment sa salon. Ang pangit na ng mga kuko ko. Babalik na sa makalawa si Mom at Dad galing probinsya. Kailangan presentable ako.” _

_ Tumango lang ang manager ni Kyungsoo na sanay na sanay na sa ugali niya.  _

_ Brat, maldita, suplada, maganda pero ubod ng gaspang ng ugali at higit sa lahat, magaling siyang magpakitang-tao sa mga fans.  _

_ Pero ang totoo niyan, ayaw niya talaga sa mga taong masiyadong nakikigulo sa buhay ng iba. Kagaya na lang ng mga fans na akala mo ay pag-aari nila ang mga artista. _

_ Aminado naman siyang brat siya, spoiled at sunod sa luho ng pamilya kaya nga siya pumasok sa industriya ay para na rin matustusan niya ang layaw. _

_ Sa huli ay ayaw naman niyang masumbatan na nilulustay niya ang pera ng mga Bae-Do para sa sarili niya. _

__

_ Nagtakip na si Kyungsoo ng mata pero bago iyon ay in-off niya ang telepono at iniabot iyon kay Seulgi. “Ayaw ko ng kahit anong tawag, iidlip muna ako bago sa next photoshoot.” _

  
  


_ Ganito ang buhay ng isang megastar sa ilalim ng lente ng kamera. _

  
  


_ Masaya. _

  
  


_ Pero masaya nga ba talaga? _

  
  
  
  


_ ~ _

  
  


Panguya-nguya si Kyungsoo sa sala ng mansanas at suot-suot ang lingerie niya. Malakas ang dabog ng pinto at katulad ng inaasahan niya ay kasunod si Seulgi ng kanyang Mama at Papa.

“Hi Mommy and Daddy, kumus - ” Hindi na naituloy ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin nang biglang lumagapak sa lamesa ang ilang bungkos ng mga tabloid na naglalaman ng eskandalong kinasangkutan niya noong nakaraang linggo.

Mas humaba kasi ang pananatili ng magulang sa kanilang Hacienda sa probinsya kung kaya naman wala ang mga ito noong nangyari ang pinakakinatatakutan ni Kyungsoo, ang masira ang karera niya.

“Ano ‘to?! Anong ibig ng lahat ng ito, Kyungsoo? Ilang linggo ka lang namin iniwan nakipag-away ka na sa isang bar?! All because of a goddamn boy?!”

Umirap siya sa ama at pagak na napatawa, “Ano ‘yan? Scandal Dad. ‘Di ba ‘yan ang hinihintay mo na mangyari sa akin? You want me out sa limelight, o ito na ang pagkakataon. Lahat naman ng gusto ko masama sa mata mo.”

  
  


Pero ito ang hindi alam ng tao. Hindi nila alam kung gaano na niya katagal pinarurusahan ang sarili. Hindi alam ng mundo kung gaano kahirap para sa kanya na sariling pamilya ay hindi siya masuportahan sa lahat ng gusto niyang gawin sa buhay.

“Kyungsoo, are you out of your fucking mind? Babae ka! Maganda ka, bakit makikipag-away ka of all people ay Baekhyun Byun pa? Talagang masisira ang buhay mo. Given the fact na ganito ang reputasyon mo? Tingin mo may maniniwala pa sa  _ soft image  _ mo? Wala na. Kung bakit ba kasi hindi ka gumaya sa ate mo.”

Umiling na lang si Kyungsoo at sinuklay ang mahabang buhok, “Si Ate na naman? Wala na nga dito si Ate siya pa rin naman ang magaling. Di ba gusto ko sumama sa kanya noon sa probinsya pero pinaglayo niyo kaming dalawa! Bakit kapag ako na ang may kailangan ng tulong niyo hindi ako mapagbigyan? Alam niyo kung bakit ko sinaktan si Baekhyun? Tingin niyo ba makikipag-away ako ng dahil lang sa lalaki? Ganoon ba ako kababa sa mata mo, Dad?”

Nakita niyang nagtangkang lumapit ang mommy niya sa kanya ngunit umiwas si Kyungsoo, “I had to protect myself. Tingin niyo ba magpapaapi ako to protect my image? Alam naman ng tao na ganito ang ugali ko and yet they are still supporting me kasi may nakikita silang maganda sa akin. Kayo ba? Nakita niyo ba ‘yon minsan? Palaging ang dala ko e pangit lang sa pamilya na ‘to? Inaagaw ni Baekhyun lahat sa akin para masaktan ako, pati ang best friend ko sasaktan niya para mahirapan ako. You think gusto ko ‘tong nangyayari sa akin?”

Lumambot ang tingin ng magulang niya kay Kyungsoo, nakita rin niya ang naluluhang mata ni Seulgi. Buong buhay niya ay nabubuhay si Kyungsoo sa anino ng kanyang Ate Irene. Hindi naman sa lahat ng pagkakataon na masama ang isang tao ay dahil ginugusto nilang maging masama.

Para kay Kyungsoo, kaya niya tinatapangan at hindi masiyadong nakikipagkaibigan dahil alam niyang huhusgahan lang siya ng lahat, alam niyang sa ganitong paraan lang siya hindi mahihirapan.

Nanatili siyang sarado sa mga tao para makaiwas siya sa sakit na maaari niyang maranasan.

“Kaya nga dadalhin ka namin sa probinsya. Dapat matagal na namin ‘tong ginawa para magtino ka. Para malaman mo na hindi lahat ng bagay kaya mo nang mag-isa ka lang.”

Pinigil niyang tumulo ang mga luha, “Kung hindi niyo ako kayang matulungan then ako na lang din mag-isa ang gagawa kagaya ng dati. Alam ko namang hindi niyo ako susuportahan.”

  
  


Walang lingon-likod na umakyat si Kyungsoo sa silid, saksi ang apat na sulok ng kanyang kuwarto sa lahat ng saya at kalungkutan niya sa buhay. 

Puno ng tropeo at plake ang lugar na ‘to at tanging sila lamang ang saksi sa lahat ng hirap na dinanas niya.

  
  


_ Dahil kahit minsan ay walang alam ang pamilya ni Kyungsoo sa mga bagay na pinagdadaanan niya sa sariling karera. _

  
  
  


//

  
  
  


_ Matapos na maayos ang gusot ay inanunsyo ni Kyungsoo sa publiko ang pagha-hiatus niya sa showbiz. Made-delay rin ang supposedly niyang bagong album sapagkat hindi pa siya pumipirma ng bagong kontrata. _

_ “Kailan mo balak bumalik?” _

_ “Babalik ka pa ba, Ms. Soosie?” _

_ “Dahil ba ‘to sa alleged split niyo ni Chanyeol Park?” _

_ “Si Baekhyun Byun ba ang may kasalanan nito? Ano pong masasabi niyo?” _

_ “Paano po ang collab project niyo ni Suho Kim sa solo album niya?” _

_ Hinagod ni Kyungsoo ang buhok at lumabas ang praktisado na niyang ngiti simula pa man noong unang-una, “Alam niyo naman na ang side ko. I did that to protect Chanyeol at kahit kailan ay hindi kami maghihiwalay dahil magkaibigan lang kaming dalawa. Kay Suho naman, matutuloy ang collaboration namin. Iyon ang last project ko before taking this much needed break.” _

_ Huminga lang siya ng malalim, “At si Baekhyun? Hintayin niyo na lang din ang panig niya. Sa lahat ng naninira sa akin, sigurado akong nagsasaya sila dahil wala na silang kalaban.” _

_ Umugong ang ingay sa paligid at nagtama ang mata nila ni Seulgi, bumuka ang bibig nito. “Five minutes na lang.” _

_ Tahimik lang na tumango si Kyungsoo at pinalabas ang pinaka-sinsero niyang tingin at ngiti, “Sa ngayon ay kailangan ko pang mag-isip kung ano ang susunod na plano ko. Kung pipirma pa ba ako ng kontrata o mananatili na lang sa probinsya. Basta ang mahalaga sa akin ay maging maayos ako. Sa lahat ng fans, nagpapasalamat ako sa pagmamahal at suporta niyo sa kabila ng intriga na ibinabato sa akin. Mahal ko kayo.” _

_ Ibinaba na niya ang mikroponong hawak at in-escort-an na patayo ng kanyang mga security. _

  
  


_ Maingay pa rin sa labas, gan’yan naman ang mga taong nabubuhay sa isyu; gusto nila palagi ng mga bagay na mahihita nila sa ibang tao.  _

  
  


_ Tapos na ang presscon ni Kyungsoo.  _

  
  


_ Tapos na rin ang maliligayang araw niya sa siyudad. _

  
  


_ At haharap na sa ibang mundo. _

  
  


_ Gusto na lang maniwala ni Kyungsoo na para sa kanya rin naman ‘to, gusto naman niya sanang maging mabuting anak ngayon at baka sakaling makuha na rin niya ang pagmamahal mula sa kanyang ama. _

  
  


~

“Miss Kyungsoo, mami-miss ka namin. Balita ko sabi ni Ate Seulgi, wala raw internet connection sa Hacienda niyo. Paano mo na kami ma-u-update? Paano ka namin makukumusta?”

Pairap na yumakap si Kyungsoo kay Yerim at kinusot ang buhok nito, “Bawal pa rin ang boyfriend habang wala ako. Siguro kapag nagawi sa bayan o kapag nakulit ko ang mommy, makakapag-update ako sa inyo. Ligtas ako roon, saka para mamatay na rin ang mga issue tungkol sa amin nila Baekkie at Chanyeol.”

  
  


Tinulungan siya ni Seulgi na ilagay sa likod ang bagahe niya, “Ang OA nito, Soo. Hindi ka na ba babalik? Sandamukal na maleta ang bitbit mo.”

“Ayaw mo niyan? Wala ka nang sakit sa ulo. Mas matututukan mo na ang ibang talents na hawak mo, Seul. Thank you sa pagtulong mo sa akin.”

Doon na tuluyang umiyak si Seulgi at pabiro siyang sinabunutan, “Ikaw naman ang pinakapaboritong kong sakit sa ulo. Basta alam mong sa ‘yo lang ako palaging maniniwala. Wala munang boyfriend, okay? Huwag mo akong uunahan.”

Yumakap na sila sa isa’t isa at saka tuluyang nagpaalam. Pumikit na lang si Kyungsoo, wala na siyang maramdaman kundi kalungkutan ng damdamin sapagkat lilisanin na niya ang buhay na minsan niyang tinuring na tahanan.

Naghahanap lang naman si Kyungsoo ng tamang lugar sa mundo kung saan talaga siya makakauwi at may mga bisig na totoong tatanggap sa kanya.

  
  
  


_ Soosie Do @kyungsoodo • 1m ago _

_ See you soon, sweeties. I love you all. ❤️ _

  
  
  


_ At doon na tuluyang isinara ni Kyungsoo ang telepono. Sana lang ay mahanap na niya ang mga bagay na gusto niyang matagpuan. _

  
  
  


~

  
  


“Jongboy! ‘Yung kabayo ni Ma’am Irene, nagwawala na naman! Pinakain mo ba ‘yon?!”

Binatukan niya ang kaibigan na nagpapatas ng dayami sa isang sulok ng kuwadra. “Ulol mo, Sehun! Anong nagwawala? Gusto mo lang makatakas sa gawain ngayon eh. Ano bang problema ha? Bakit masiyadong abala sina Nanay sa pagluluto sa mansiyon?”

“Guwapo mo bro kaso ungas ka. Palibhasa hilig mo magpauto kay  _ Moongkey  _ mo.”

Pinahid ni Jongin ang tumatagaktak na pawis sa gilid ng noo niya, “Gago!  _ Moonkyu  _ kasi! Kaya galit na galit sa ‘yo si  _ Nickey _ palagi. Ang dalas mong asarin ang best friend natin!”

“Huwaw! Nickey pa talaga ang nais niya? Iayon ang pag-arte sa sarili kamo. At itatama lang kita Jongski pare, best friend mo lang ha. Hindi ko best friend ‘yong babaitang ‘yan.”

Inakay na niya palabas si Sehun at napansin pa rin niya ang hindi magkamayaw na pagkilos ng mga tao sa Hacienda. Panay ang sigawan, tila may pinaghahandaang hindi niya nalalaman.

“Ano nga ang okasyon? Ang agang umalis nila Ate Jona at nanay sa bahay. Birthday ba ni Ma’am Irene?”

“Tanga! Palibhasa nga kasi nagpauto ka kay  _ Nickey _ mo kahapon. ‘Di ba bumalik ulit sina Madam Manuela at Sir Damian, nag-announce sila na uuwi sa Hacienda ang bunso nilang anak. Si Soosie Do. ‘Yung artista. Pare, ang ganda no’n tapos ang seksi!”

Sinapak niya ang balikat ni Sehun, “Tangina mo, napaka-manyak mo talaga! Kilabutan ka nga? Saka anong maganda? E balita ko nuknukan ng suplada ‘yon. Siguradong napakalayo niyan kay Ma’am Irene.”

Umingos si Sehun at tinawanan siya, “Kapag nalaman ng Nanay mo at ni Ate Nana na nilalait mo ang idol nila, sipa ka palabas ng bahay niyo.”

Sumipsip lang si Jongin sa tetra pack ng juice na kanina pa niya hawak, “Alam mo ikaw, sumbungero. Malalaman lang nila ‘yan kapag nagsumbong ka. At saka totoo naman, masungit daw talaga ‘yan sa fans tapos may nakaaway na artista. Si Baekhyun!  _ Fans  _ ako niyan ‘tol. Mas maganda tapos totoo raw na mabait.”

Sa kasagsagan ng paglilitanya ni Jongin ay may pumingot sa tainga niya, “Sinasabi ko na nga at nakiki-tsismis ka na naman! Galit na galit ka talaga kay Soosie e siya na nga ‘yong agrabyado sa away! Hindi mo napanood ang presscon niya?! Nanay! Si Jongboy po, sinisiraan si Soosie!”

Hila-hila siya ng Ate Nana niya sa tainga habang patawa-tawang nag- _ pabebe wave _ lang si Sehun sa kanya.

_ Hayop talaga. _

  
  


_ Lintik na Soosie Do ‘yan, mapapagalitan na naman siya ng nanay niya. _

  
  


Katakot-takot na sermon ang inabot niya sa kanyang ina pati na rin sa Ate niya. Pinaalalahanan siya na kimkimin muna ang opinyon sapagkat kapag narinig ito ni Madam Ela o ni Sir Damian o maging pati ni Ma’am Irene ay baka pulutin sila sa kangkungan ng kanyang pamilya.

Mahal na mahal sa Hacienda Cielo ang pamilyang Bae-Do. Noong nabubuhay pa si Nanang Cielo, ang matandang Do na may-ari ng Hacienda ay naging mabuti ito sa mga trabahador doon. 

Pangunahin nilang pinagkakakitaan ay ang pagsasaka at pag-e-export ng asukal sa iba’t ibang panig ng Maynila. Laking probinsya talaga si Jongin. Kasa-kasama niyang tumanda ang pamilya nila Sehun at Moonkyu sa lugar na ito.

Dinamitan at binigyan sila ng tahanan ni Nanang Cielo hanggang sa nagkaasawa si Sir Damian ay patuloy pa rin ang mga ito sa pagmamahal sa kanila. Pinag-aral sila ng mga ito at binigyan ng magandang buhay at trabaho sa Hacienda.

May maliit na ring lupa sila Jongin upang mas madagdagan ang kabuhayan nila. Napakabuti ng pamilya  _ Bae-Do _ sa kanila lalo na ang panganay na si Miss Irene. May kaunting sungit na taglay ngunit malaki ang puso nito para sa pagtulong.

Ito ang tumitingin sa Hacienda sa tuwing nasa Maynila ang magulang nito. At ang panauhin nila ngayon ay ang bunsong anak ng mga Do na si Kyungsoo.

Bali-balita ng matatanda sa Hacienda ay ito raw ang paboritong apo ni Nanang Cielo at Tatang Julian. Hindi nila ito nakitang lumaki sapagkat buong buhay raw ni Soosie ay sa Maynila lang ito naglagi at naging isang sikat ngunit kinaiinisang artista.

Idol na idol ito ng kanyang ina at halos lahat yata ng kaba-Barrio nila ay humaling na humaling sa dalaga. Sa mga litrato lang ito nakikita ni Jongin at masasabi niyang maganda nga ang dalaga ngunit mas tumitingin si Jongin sa kabuuan ng isang tao lalo na sa taglay na pag-uugali nito.

Kaya hangga’t hindi niya nakikilala si Kyungsoo ay hindi siya maniniwalang maganda ito o may espesyal dito.

  
  


“Ano na namang sinisitsit mo kay Seseng kanina sa may kuwadra ha?! ‘Ku po! Ang batang are! Inaapi mo na naman ang idol namin ng ate Nana at Ate Inah mo! Ano bagang mali roon e sadyang napakagaling ni Kyungsoo umarte anak, napaka-ganda pa! Siguradong kasing-bait din ‘yon ni Madam Ela.”

Pinalobo lang ni Jongin ang chewing gum na nginangata niya at tinulungan ang kanyang nanay sa paghahalo ng kalamay. “‘Nay, paanong hindi gagaling umarte e siyempre ho artista siya. Saka hindi niyo ba naririnig ang mga kwento sa bayan, magulo raw ho ang buhay ni Kyungsoo sa Maynila. Parang kailan lang daw nakipag-away siya tapos kung sinu-sino pa raw ang pinaaasa.”

Panay lang sa paglilitanya si Jongin habang nararamdaman niya ang pagsiko ng kanyang ina sa tagiliran niya at halos magkulay-papel na si Jongin dahil nakatayo sa gilid si Madam Manuela na may mapang-unawang ngiti sa labi.

“M-Madam Ela, pasensya na po kayo.” Napalunok si Jongin at namawis nang malamig. 

“Naiintindihan ko. Hindi naman talaga maaalis sa mga tao na iba-iba ang tingin sa bunso ko. She’s just misunderstood. Pakiramdam ko ay naghahanap lang si Kyungsoo ng outlet kaya gano’n siya. Sana ay mas makilala niyo pa ang mega star ng buhay namin. Mabait naman siya pero maarte lang talaga madalas at masiyadong malihim. Ang hiling lang namin ni Damian ay mahanap niya ang sarili niya at maging open na ulit siya sa amin.”

Natameme lang si Jongin, siguro ay masiyado siyang naging mapanghusga ngunit prinsipyo na niya bilang laki siya sa probinsya ay ayaw niya talaga sa mga babaeng laking Maynila. Ayaw niya na maraming kolorete ang balat nila ngunit nasa tao pa rin ang huling desisyon.

Hindi mo naman madidiktahan ang taong gugustuhin mo na itigil nila ang mga bagay na nagpapasaya sa kanila.  _ Ideals  _ lang naman ang mayroon si Jongin at alam niyang maglalaho rin lahat ng iyon kapag nakilala na niya ang babaeng mamahalin niya.

  
  


“Gawin niyo na lang ito para sa amin. Sana ay matulungan niyo ang anak ko dahil sa susunod na linggo ay luluwas na ulit kami pa-Maynila ni Damian at aasikasuhin din ang negosyo roon.”

Tumango na lang si Jongin at humingi ng dispensa kay Madam Ela. Maya-maya pa ay umalis na rin ito at naglibot sa iba pang trabahante na nagluluto sa malaking garahe ng mga Do. 

“Ayan! Kadaldalan mo kasi! Kapag tayo nawalan ng trabaho, lagot ka talaga sa Tatay mo! Isusumbong kita. Sasabihin ko, inaaway mo ang idol namin.”

“Nanay naman! Mananahimik na nga po ako,” Paglabi ni Jongin habang hawak-hawak ang brasong kinukurot ng nanay niya kanina pa. 

“Nakakahiya kina Madam, baka isipin nila masiyado tayong walang utang na loob at gano’n natin pagsalitaan ang bunso nila. Sana ay magbago ang isip mo kay Kyungsoo, Jongin. Sigurado naman akong mabuti rin ang puso ng batang ‘yon.”

Kumibit-balikat na lang si Jongin at nagpatuloy sa paghahalo ng malagkit. 

  
  


_ Sana nga. _

  
  


_ Dahil bad news sa Hacienda kung talagang masungit ang bunsong anak ng mga Bae-Do. _

  
  


//

  
  


Humampas ang ulo ni Kyungsoo sa bintana at doon siya naalimpungatan sa mahaba niyang pagkakatulog.

“Ma’am Soosie, pasensya na po. Malubak po talaga sa daanan.”

Tipid lang siyang ngumiti sa driver at security niya, “Okay lang po, Manong. Mag-stopover po kaya tayo? Hindi pa po ba kayo inaantok o nagugutom?”

Sa mga ganitong pagkakataon naipapakita ni Kyungsoo ang lihim niyang kabaitan sa mga taong alam niyang mahal siya.

Pakiramdam nga niya ay mas pamilya pa niya ang mga security at driver niya pati na rin ang mga staff na nangangalaga sa kanya kaysa sa totoo niyang pamilya.

Ayaw na lang niyang isipin iyon, gusto lang niyang makapagpahinga dahil halos sampung taon na rin siyang walang patid na tumatanggap ng proyekto at binabato ng sari-saring isyu.

“Sige lang po, Ma’am. Nagpahinga naman po kami kanina bandang gitna. Umidlip po saglit, pasensya na po.”

“Mang Rey, wala po ‘yon. Ayos lang po. Ako pa nga ho ang dapat mag-sorry kasi ang aga-aga ho nating umalis ng Manila. Hindi ko ho alam kay Mommy kung bakit kailangan pa ng ganito.”

Malawak ang ngiti sa kanya ng mga ito sa rearview mirror at tinanaw na lang ni Kyungsoo ang paligid sa labas. Mukha ngang payapa sa lugar na ito. Halos dalawang dekada na ring hindi umuuwi si Kyungsoo sa probinsya buhat nang lumisan ang kanyang lola.

“Sige po, Ma’am. Malapit na rin naman ho tayo sa Hacienda. Huwag na ho kayong matulog.”

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa compact mirror na palaging laman ng maliit niyang pouch. Bukod sa pula sa kanyang pisngi at labi ay wala nang iba pang kolorete ang makikita sa kanyang mukha.

Kahit papaano ay magaan ang kanyang pakiramdam sa kabila ng lahat ng ito.

Ilang minuto pa ay dumating na rin sila sa malaking tarangkahan at may malaking arkong nakalagay na:  _ Hacienda Cielo _ .

  
  


Dalawang busina ang pinakawalan ni Mang Rey at dahan-dahang binuksan ng mga guwardiya ang tarangkahan ng munting paraiso ni Kyungsoo noong bata pa siya.

Moderno na ang disenyo sa kabila ng naglalakihang mga puno at mga tanim na bulaklak sa paligid. Kay bago ngunit singluma pa rin ng mga alaala ng kamusmusan niya ang naglalaro sa isipan.

  
  


_ Noong mga panahong mahal pa siya ng pamilyang kinagisnan. _

Lahat ng magagandang alaala niya ay tungkol sa kabaitan ng kanyang lolo at lola.

  
  


Bumuntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo at muling sinipat ang sarili sa salamin. Maisin ang kulay ng kanyang buhok at nangingintab ang malasutlang kutis. 

Nakita niya ang kumpol ng tao at ang ugong ng paligid sa pagtapak ng kanyang mga takong sa mabatong lupa ng Hacienda. Unang-una na roon ang magulang at kanyang Ate Irene.

_ "Bunso ko!" _

At ang yakap na sumalubong kay Kyungsoo ay mula sa kasambahay na nag-aalaga sa kanya dati.

_ "Nanay Azon!" _

"Kumusta ka na, anak? Nagluto kami ng mga paborito mo. Tingnan mo nga naman, tama ang Madam Ela, napakaganda mo na lalo. Tingnan mo, ang laki-laki mo na!"

Tumawa si Kyungsoo habang dinadama ang paghawak ng matandang babae sa mukha niya. Asiwa pa si si Kyungsoo ngunit puwede na rin namang tiisin. May payak na ngiti sa labi habang mukhang naiilang ang mga tao sa pagdating niya.

"Magandang tanghali po, magbibihis lang ho ako. Kailangan na po bang kumain?"

Hila-hila ni Mang Rey at ng ilan pang katiwala ng Hacienda ang mga maleta at bagahe ni Kyungsoo.

Sa paglakad niya ay hindi sanay si Kyungsoo na hindi nakasunod ang mga tao sa kanya kaya kahit papaano ay nakahinga siya nang maluwag.

"A-Ate Soosie,  _ fans _ niyo po ako!" Hiyaw ng isang matangkad na lalaki na hindi na niya maalala kung sino, "Ako pala si Sehun, anak ni Nanay Azon."

Walang arteng inabot ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ng lalaki at pinisil iyon bago kinusot ang buhok nito. "Ikaw 'yung batang lampa dati, ano? Kumusta ka na, Sehun? Hindi mo ba pinasasakit ang ulo ni Nanay Azon?"

  
  


_ Kung nagulat man ang mga tao sa inaasal niya ay hindi na siya nagtaka. Sino bang makapagpapatunay na ang kagaya ni Soosie Do ay wala naman talaga kaartehang taglay kung maayos siyang pakikisamahan ng lahat? _

  
  


_ ~ _

  
  


_ "Hindi na talaga ako maghuhugas ng kamay. Ang lambot ng kamay niya, pare. Tapos ang bango-bango."  _

Kanina pa hibang si Sehun at panay ang tanaw sa may di kalayuan. Umingos si Jongin at sinipsip ang ulo ng hipon. "Mukha kang gago kanina, alam mo ba 'yon? Patay na patay ka sa babaeng 'yan? Dyahe. Hindi naman maganda."

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung bakit yamot na yamot siyang nahuli agad ni  _ Kyungsoo _ ang loob ng mga taga-Hacienda e halata namang mukhang hindi totoo ang kinikilos nito. Wala man lang nakapansin na hindi nito kinikibo ang magulang ngunit hindi rin naman siya tatangging malapit ang loob ng bagong salta kay Ma'am Irene nila.

"Sus! Sabihin mong inggit ka lang kasi for the first time, ako ang unang napansin at hindi ikaw. Mas guwapo talaga ako sa 'yo, 'tol. Tanggapin mo na ang katotohanan. Bulag lang ang magsasabing di maganda si Ma'am Soosie. Binigyan pa nga ako ng pasalubong kanina."

"Mas maganda pa si Nickey diyan, di ba, Nickey?" Tingin ni Jongin kay Moonkyu at dinig niya ang halakhak ni Sehun.

"'Yang si Moongkey? Salamat na lang bro."

Lumangoy na lang ang nagtatalong tinig ng mga kaibigan niya habang patuloy lang si Jongin sa pagmamasid kay Kyungsoo. Hindi talaga siya sa palagay sa babaeng ito. 

Una sa lahat ay maikli lang ang suot nitong maong na shorts, kitang-kita ang buong binti nito at manipis ang suot na puting kamiseta. Kulang na lang ay makita ang buong kaluluwa nito.

Naka-bulaklakin din itong balanggot.  _ Masiyadong pansinin _ .

Gusto lang ni Jongin ng simpleng babae kaya hindi niya makita kung saang anggulo ito maganda.

Isang pitik sa tainga ang nagpaangat ng tingin niya at kitang-kita ang mapang-asar na ngisi ng kanyang Ina.

"O 'di ba? Ang ganda talaga niya? Akala ko nga si Azon lang ang maaalala niya pero tinawag niya akong  _ Nanay Panyang _ kanina. Nagbigay pa siya ng mga pasalubong sa amin ng mga Ate mo. Ngayon mo sabihin kung bakit hindi siya mamahalin ng tao."

Umismid si Jongin at dumakot muli ng kanin sa mahabang lamesa, "Nanay, ang sa akin lang ay huwag po kayo masiyadong nagpapaniwala. Kasi naman artista ho siya, mahirap po magtiwala sa mga ginagawa nila."

"Bahala ka na nga riyan. Napakasungit mo, di na ako magtataka kung tatanda kang binata."

  
  


_ Hindi na baleng tumandang binata. Kung si Kyungsoo Do lang din ay hindi na bale pa. _

  
  
  


~

  
  


"Ate, kanina pa 'yan tingin nang tingin dito? Sino ba 'yong katabi ni Sehun at ni Nanay Panyang?"

  
  


Narinig niya ang mahinhing tawa ni Irene at gusto na lang mapairap ni Kyungsoo, "Ano ba 'yan, Ate. Pati pagtawa mo, ang ganda. Bakit gan'yan?!"

"Si Jongin 'yon. Anak ni Aling Panyang. Alam mo bang maraming nagkakagusto sa kanya lalo na sa taga-bayan? 'Yung isa pang katabi nila e si Moonkyu, open secret na siya raw ang pakakasalan ni Jongin pagdating ng araw."

Tumirik ang mata ni Kyungsoo at humigop ng sabaw, "'Yung mukhang bisugo?! Pakakasalan ng masungit? Sabagay puwede na rin. Mukhang parehas ng hasang kaya bagay. Hmm, kanina pa titig nang titig dito e kala mo mangangain nang buhay."

Pinahiran lang siya ni Irene ng mantika sa pisngi at nagpatuloy sa pagkain na para bang walang nangyari, "Kain lang nang kain, bunso. Tingnan mo, ang payat mo na. Ginugutom ka ba nila sa Maynila?"

Ngumuso lang si Kyungsoo at humalik sa pisngi ng ate niya, "I have to watch my diet, Ate. Kasi nga maraming mga photoshoots at nakalinyang projects noon e kaso na-involve ako sa scandal kaya heto, pinatapon ako nila Dad dito."

"Hayaan mo na, at least magkakasama tayo nang mas matagal dito. Baka maisip mo rin na huwag nang bumalik sa Maynila at malay mo mahanap mo rin dito ang  _ true love _ mo."

Tumawa na lang si Kyungsoo at sumandok pa ng ulam at kanin. Masarap din pala ang buhay sa probinsya, 'yung walang papansin sa kilos mo.

  
  
  


_ Malaya. _

  
  


**

  
  


Hanggang sa makauwi ang magulang ng magkapatid na  _ Bae-Do  _ ay hindi pa rin kumikibo si Kyungsoo liban na lang sa Ate niya at mga manggagawa nila sa Hacienda.

Nakakausap pa rin niya sina Seulgi at Yerim sa kabila ng distansyang mayroon sila ngunit umiiwas na si Kyungsoo sa mga binabatong intriga tungkol sa pag-uwi sa Hacienda nila. Mayroon pang sabi-sabing buntis siya at tinatawanan na lang niya iyon lahat.

"Kyungsoo, anak, baka gusto mong lumabas-labas. Puwede ka ring mangabayo kung gusto mo at tuturuan ka ng anak kong si Jongin. Siya ang nangangalaga ng mga kabayo rito sa Hacienda. May sapa rin diyan sa likod-bahay, pumasyal ka naman at huwag magbabad sa kuwarto."

Lumabi si Kyungsoo at nag-inat, "Nasaan po si Ate, Nay Panyang?"

"Nasa Bayan, namimili ng daster at kamison para raw may maisuot ka. Mainit ngayon ang panahon, para maginhawa ang pakiramdam mo."

Tumango siya at dali-daling hinila palabas, "'Lika na sa labas, anak, nang maarawan ka man lang. Maganda 'yan sa balat mo para lalo kang kuminis."

Namula naman si Kyungsoo, sanay siya sa mga palabok na papuri lang ngunit kakaiba pala ang pakiramdaman kapag nakikita ka ng tao sa kakaibang liwanag.

"Nanay, nakakatakot ho 'yung anak niyo. Palaging masama ang tingin sa akin. Masungit ba ako, Nay?"

"Nako! Pabayaan mo nga 'yang si Jongboy. Wala kasing syota 'yong anak ko kaya nuknukan ng sungit. O siya sige, bahala ka na riyan at ako'y magluluto muna."

  
  


~

  
  


Suot pa rin niya ang lingerie nang lumabas siya sa Mansiyon, binati siya ng mga manggagawa at nalanghap ni Kyungsoo ang sariwang hangin. 

Sa may di kalayuan ay tanaw niya si Jongin na hubad-baro at pinakakain ang mga kabayong nakatali sa isang gilid. Dahan-dahang lumapit si Kyungsoo roon dumampot din ng dayami para ipakain sa mga kabayo.

Sanay na siya sa ganoong hitsura ng mga lalaki ngunit kakaiba ang katawan at built ni Jongin.

"Busy ka ba? Pwede mo ako turuang mangabayo?"

Tinawanan lang siya nito at agad na uminit ang ulo ni Kyungsoo, "Ikaw? Bakit kita tuturuan? E baka tangayin ka lang ng hangin."

"Bakit ba ang init ng dugo mo sa akin? Baka gusto mong isumbong kita sa Ate ko?! Pahubad-hubad ka pa riyan," Namaywang si Kyungsoo at hinagod ito ng tingin, "Hoy antipatiko! Akala mo ba hindi ko napapansing panay ang pa-cute mo sa kapatid ko! Hindi kayo bagay, gusgusin ka! Mukha kang hindi naliligo."

Ngumisi lang si Jongin sa kanya at hinagod ang pawisan nitong buhok, "Kaysa naman sa iyo ako magpa-cute, mas okay pa sa ate mo. Mas mabait, mas maganda pa."

"Manahimik ka na nga lang diyan, turuan mo na akong sumakay sa kabayo kaysa naman kung ano-anong gawin ko, di ba?"

  
  


Ngunit unang sampa palang ni Kyungsoo sa kabayo ay dumulas ang mga paa niya at nalaglag sa may putikan kasama si Jongin na nakapaibabaw sa kanya.

Hindi siya makapagsalita at damang-dama niya ang pag-iinit ng buong mukha hanggang sa dibdib niya.

Nakatulala si Jongin sa kanya, para silang nasa isang scene sa pelikula; kung saan hahalik at magtatapat ang bidang lalaki sa bidang babae.

"Maganda ka naman pala lalo na kung tahimik ka at hindi masiyadong reklamador."

Dahan-dahang bumaba ang mukha nito sa kanya ngunit hindi halik ang dumampi sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo kundi malagkit na bagay.

  
  


_ "Ayan, mas maganda ka na lalo. Kyungsoo, the putik queen." _

Agad niyang tinuhod ang sikmura nito, "Bastos ka! Dinumihan mo pa ang damit ko pati mukha ko e puro putik na. Bastos ka! Akala mo ba hindi ko nakikitang nakatitig ka talaga sa dibdib ko! Mabaog ka sana, bastos! Ang pangit mo!"

Halos lumubog na si Kyungsoo sa putikan at hindi man lang siya tinulungang tumayo, "Ano? Titingnan mo lang akong malunod dito?!"

"Say please muna,  _ Madam Soosie _ ." May mapang-asar na ngisi sa labi nito at lalong naghimutok si Kyungsoo.

"Ang kapal talaga ng mukha mo! Isusumbong kita sa Nanay mo! Bastos ka! Kaya ka siguro walang syota, ano?! Kasi pangit ng ugali mo, bastos ka sa babae. Hmp!"

Tumawa si Jongin at iniabot ang braso sa kanya para makatayo na si Kyungsoo, panay pa rin ang ratsada ng bibig niya kadadaldal na baka itapon na lang niya ang paboritong pantulog dahil napuno na ito ng putik, damo at dayami.

"Alam mo kapag di ka pa tumahimik, hahalikan na kita. Naririndi na ako, Kyungsoo. Ang ingay-ingay mo!"

Nang makabangon si Kyungsoo ay tinulak niya si Jongin at kamuntik na ulit matumba, "Duwag ka lang kamo! Puro ka satsat! Halik-halik e panigurado wala kang alam sa halikan na 'yan."

At napaatras si Kyungsoo nang makitang tumayo nang tuwid si Jongin, "Ah gano'n? Baka gusto mong mahalikan ko? Sigurado akong limot mo lahat ng leading man mo dahil sa akin."

"Buwisit ka talaga, Jongin Kim! Huwag na huwag kang papakita sa akin. Isusumbong talaga kita sa pamilya ko!"

"Alam mo, mas okay ka naman pala kapag di ka maarte eh. Putik lang 'yan, Ma'am Soosie. Linisan kita, gusto mo?"

Umismid si Kyungsoo, "Alam mo rin kung mang-aasar ka lang? Manahimik ka na lang! Hindi na rin ako natutuwa sa iyo, Jongin Kim! Baka ikaw lang ang may gustong humalik sa akin, ikaw ang madaldal eh."

"Tagal naman ng kiss, duwag na ba si Soosie?"

  
  


"Soosie mo mukha mo! Nakatingin ka lang sa suso ko! Bastos ka!"

Padabog siyang naglakad pabalik ng mansiyon at ibinato na lang ng basta ang paborito niyang pantulog.

Mukhang hindi na niya magagamit iyon, sayang at ito pa naman ang regalo ni Yeri sa kanya noon. 

  
  


Pagkatapos maligo ay hinagis niya kay Jongin at puting nightwear, "Labhan mo 'yan! Kung ayaw mong isumbong kita kay Ate na sinisilipan mo ako!"

  
  


Umakyat na lang ulit si Kyungsoo sa kuwarto at nakipag-chat na lang sa mga kaibigan niya.

  
  
  


_ Pero nayanig siya ng isang balita. _

  
  


_ From: Cy Park _

_ Susunod ako diyan sa Poblacion next month. We need to talk. _

  
  
  


//

  
  


_ "O ang babae ‘pag minamahal, may kursunada’y aayaw-ayaw _

_ ‘Pag panay ang dalaw ay nayayamot _

_ Huwag mong dalawin, dadabog-dabog _

_ Huwag mong suyuin ay nagmamaktol _

_ ‘Pag iyong iniwan, hahabol-habol.." _

  
  


Sinisipol-sipol ni Jongin ang kanta sa radyo habang kinukusot ang nadumihang damit ni Kyungsoo habang nagsisibak naman ng kahoy si Sehun sa gilid.

"Hindi pa man din kayo e under de saya ka na! Nakita ko 'yon kanina, braderhood! Lakas mo lang mang-alaska di mo naman pala kaya. Para kang manok, Jongin my man, putak lang nang putak."

Sinamaan niya ng tingin ang kaibigan at binanlawan na ang kamison nang masigurong wala na iyong putik, "Alam mo pare, kahit alaskador ako, nirerespeto ko pa rin si Soosie. Hahalik kapag pumayag na. Saka bakit ko hahalikan 'yon e di parang humalik na ako sa mortal kong kaaway. Salamat na lang!"

"Saka bakit siya hahalik kay Ma'am Soosie e hindi naman niya 'yan nobya. At baka nakakalimutan mo, Sehun, ako pa rin ang pakakasalan ni Jongin."

Napailing na lang si Jongin nang marinig ang boses ni Moonkyu. Nakapandong ito at bitbit na ang mga ilalakong kakanin.

"Alam mo  _ ungga,  _ kahit bulagin mo pa si Jongboy, di ka trip niyan. Saka kilabutan ka nga, bakit ba iniisip mong pakakasalan ka niyan. Doon ka na lang sa anak ni Mang Teban sa kanto, bagay kayo no'n!"

Sinampay na ni Jongin ang mga damit pati na ang nga daster na binili ni Ma'am Irene sa Bayan. Isusuot daw iyon ni Kyungsoo at hindi alam ni Jongin kung bakit nag-iinit ang ulo niya sa tuwing maiisip na lalabas-labas ito ng Mansiyon na ganoon lang ang suot.

Mali man na mapansin subalit mahirap na balewalain ang magandang hubog ng katawan ng dalaga. Hindi man sabihin kaakit-akit naman talaga si Kyungsoo, ayaw lang niyang aminin dahil tiyak na katakot-takot na pang-aasar ang makukuha niya sa kaibigan at sa pamilya.

Hindi rin siya natutuwa dahil padisplay-display ito ng katawan at minsan ay hindi pa nakakapagsuot ng bra kaya naman nakikita ang mga bagay na hindi makita.

Ngunit marespeto naman si Jongin, hindi niya kayang pag-isipan ng masama ang anak ng amo niya.

Inililigpit na ni Jongin ang mga palanggana at nagulat nang biglang sumulpot si Irene sa gilid niya. Naroroon din ang anak ng Mayor nila at sikat din na artistang si  _ Suho Kim. _

"Ma'am Irene! Ginulat niyo naman ho ako. Nalabhan ko na pala ang pinasuyo niyo. A-Ah ano pong atin, Ma'am?"

Lumingon muna ang dalagang kausap niya kay Suho, "Jun, nasa taas lang si Kyungsoo. Pakisuyo mo kay Manang na bumaba muna o kung gusto mo akyatin mo na lang sa kuwarto, susunod ako."

"Balita ko nag-away na naman kayo ng kapatid ko kasi sinisilipan mo raw siya. Jongin, umamin ka nga sa akin? Type mo ba ang kapatid ko?"

  
  


_ Hah! _

  
  


_ Aaminin na ni Jongin na siya ang pumatay kay Jose Rizal pero hinding-hindi niya sasabihin na naaakit na siya ni Kyungsoo. _

  
  


Lumunok siya, parang sinisilaban na ang tainga sa kaba. "Ma'am Irene naman! W-Wala po akong gusto kay Ma'am Soosie. M-Makulit lang po 'yung kapatid niyo. Lagi ho kasing pikon."

Tumawa lang si Irene sa kanya, "Sigurado ka? The more you hate, the more you love sabi nga nila. Pero kung hindi, e di okay lang na mag-organize kami ng viewing party mamaya ng mga lumang pelikula ni Kyungsoo? Nakausap ko na ang mga taga-Hacienda. Gusto raw nilang makapanood ng mga pelikula ni Kyungsoo."

Tumango si Jongin, hindi niya alam kung bakit kakaiba ang pakiramdam niya, "Okay po, Ma'am Irene. Sasabihin ko rin ho kina Nanay at Ate."

  
  
  


_ Langit Ma'y Luluha Rin. _

_ "Kung ganoon ay inakit mo lang ako? Umamin ka na, Clara! Inakit mo lang ba ako?" _

_ Dahan-dahang kinalas ni Marco ang damit ni Clara habang patuloy ang pagluha nito. _

_ "Inakit kita, oo! Pero minahal kita, Marco. Mahal kita at namumuhi ako sa 'yo dahil sinaktan niyo ang pamilya ko!" _

  
  


Dinig na dinig ang mga hikbi at pagsinghot sa garahe ng Mansiyon habang nakatutok ang lahat sa pelikula ni Kyungsoo. Iyon daw ang unang indie movie ng dalaga at walang takot itong halos magpakita na ng katawan sa piling scene ng pelikula.

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung bakit naaasar siya sa tuwing hinahalikan ng leading man si Kyungsoo.

Paano ba nakakaya ng mga artistang magpahalik sa kung sino at hindi mahulog?

_ Kaya ba nasangkot sa isyu si Kyungsoo ay dahil na rin sa tinatago nitong feelings para kay Chanyeol? _

  
  


Naglakad na lang si Jongin papunta sa sapa sa likod bahay at nagulat siya nang makitang naroroon lang si Kyungsoo habang yakap-yakap nito ang sarili.

"Paano ka hindi lalamigin e naka-kamison ka lang? O isuot mo 'yan!" Pambungad na bati niya bago hinagis ang jacket niya sa mukha nito.

"God, you're so annoying! Bakit ba nandito ka? Bakit hindi mo panoorin ang pelikula ko para sasabihan mo ring malandi ako at katawan ko lang ang dahilan kung bakit nagtatagal ako sa industriya?"

  
  


Hindi maganda ang impresyon niya sa dalaga ngunit mas lalong hindi maganda kung huhusgahan niya ito ng dahil lang sa isang pelikula.

"E sa ayaw kong manood. Di naman magaling humalik ka-partner mo. Amputa. Weakshit."

Narinig niya ang malamyos na pagtawa ni Kyungsoo, "Alam mo bang first kiss ko si Chanyeol? I did my first bed scene na siya rin ang on-screen partner ko. Kasi nga komportable ako sa kanya."

"Saka bakit kita sasabihan ng malandi ka nang dahil doon lang? Diyan ka nabubuhay, Soo. Sa harap ng kamera kaya bakit ako manghuhusga?"

Mapait itong tumawa, "Dahil ganoon daw ako. Inagawan ko raw si Baekhyun ng role pero sa totoo lang siya naman talaga ang nang-agaw sa akin. Lahat naman sila gusto akong saktan dahil hindi sila makapaniwalang mas magaling ako sa kanila."

  
  


Kinakabahan si Jongin, hindi niya alam kung bakit nagkukwento nang ganito si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Hindi ba't parang kailan lang ay para silang aso't pusa kung magbangayan?

Inis na inis siya rito sa tuwing nag-iinarte ang dalaga at iniisip niyang hindi ito marunong makisama pero mukhang tama nga si Madam Ela.

Sadyang misunderstood lang si Kyungsoo ng mga tao. Lalo na sa mundo ng showbiz. Ganoon naman yata talaga ang mga artista, nakikita lang ng karamihan ang isang bagay at doon na sila maniniwala. Pero ang totoo ay wala pa sa kalingkingan ng mga ito ang tunay na buhay ng isang aktres kagaya ni Kyungsoo.

"Fourteen ako nang ma-scout ako sa Manila. Lumabas ako sa mga commercial at singing shows bago tuluyang sumabak sa mga pelikula. Supporting roles, leading roles, bida, kontrabida, name it. Lahat na yata binigay sa akin. Ang sabi ni Lola, hihintayin niya akong makuha ang first movie ko. Pero hindi na niya ako nahintay."

  
  


Naramdaman ni Jongin ang pagsandal sa kanya ni Kyungsoo at narinig niya ang mahinang pagsinghot nito. "Kaya nga noong nasa hustong gulang na ako, hindi na ako nagpabebe pa. I started taking very mature roles para sa edad ko. At mukha namang na-realize ng tao na hindi lang ako basta-basta umarte."

Hinayaan lang niyang maglabas si Kyungsoo ng sama ng loob, hindi niya alam na may ganito palang pinagdadaanan ang dalaga. "Sina lolo at lola, sila lang ang naniwala noon sa akin. They were my greatest fans. Pakiramdam ko kaya ko basta nandiyan sila. Hanggang sa heto, nakaladkad ako sa isang eskandalo na hindi ko naman ginusto. Kaya ito ako, iniisip kung kaya ko pa bang bumalik ng Maynila kung lahat ng tao pangit na ang tingin sa akin."

  
  


Hinaplos niya ang buhok nito, nagsisisi tuloy si Jongin sa mga panahong pinagsasalitaan niya ito ng masama. Wala rin siyang pinagkaiba sa mga taong agad-agad na humusga kay Kyungsoo noon, "Ang daming nagmamahal sa iyo rito sa Hacienda. Lahat ng bata, idol ka. Gusto kang maging paglaki nila at sapat na 'yon, Kyungsoo para magpatuloy ka."

Sinilip siya ni Kyungsoo sandali bago bumalik ang pisngi niya nito sa balikat ni Jongin, "Alam kong hindi mo ako gusto simula pa noong tumapak ako rtio sa Hacienda. At hindi ko kayo masisisi kung bakit si Ate Irene ang mahal niyo. In fact, sanay na akong siya ang paborito at magaling dahil siya lang naman ang mahal ng magulang namin."

"Kaya ba gano'n na lang ang galing mo sa pag-arte? Sabi nila mabilis ka raw umiyak. Dahil 'yon sa mga bagay na kinikimkim mo, tama ba ako?"

  
  


At hindi napaghandaan ni Jongin ang susunod na mga bagay na nagmula kay Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung bakit tila nadurog din ang puso niya sa bawat maliliit na hikbi nito.

_ "Gusto ko lang naman na mahalin ako ng tao. Tanggapin at huwag iwanan pero lahat ng iyon pinagkakait pa sa akin." _

  
  


Nanatiling tikom ang bibig ni Jongin ngunit hinigpitan niya ang pagkakaakbay kay Kyungsoo.

Ang dami niyang gustong sabihin dito ngunit hindi pa rin naman sila gaanong malapit sa isa't isa.

  
  


_ Kami. Nandito kaming mga taga-Hacienda at handa kang mahalin kahit kailan pa man. _

  
  
  


_ Pero hindi niya kayang isatinig ang lahat. Ngunit sana ay sa pamamagitan ng pakikinig ay maramdaman ni Kyungsoo na nakikisimpatya siya sa pinagdadaanan nito at dito sa lugar na ito ang totoong tahanan ni Kyungsoo. _

  
  


_ At makahanap ng kaibigan sa katauhan ni Jongin. _

  
  


//

  
  
  


Matapos ang madramang tagpo ay kakatuwang lumambot na rin si Kyungsoo. Maarte pa rin ang dalaga subalit imbis na mapikon si Jongin ay natutuwa na siya kapag naiinis ito sa kanya.

Kaya panay ang balandra niya ng katawan sa mansiyon mg mga Do habang panay rin ang pagbisita ng ka-trabaho ni Kyungsoo na si Junmyeon.

Kaya sa tuwing dunadating siya ay maya't maya rin kung paaminin siya ni Irene kung ano bang estado nila ni Kyungsoo.

Bagay na tinatawanan lang niya dahil malabo pa sa  _ tubig-kanal  _ na magkagustuhan sila. Sa lagay na ito ay para lang silang dumudulas sa manipis na yelo.

  
  


_ Aasarin niya ang dalaga, maiinis ito, magagalit at aamuhin ni Jongin. Ngingiti at mag-aasaran na sila muli, magkikilitaan at maya-maya ay maglalakad magkasama sa bayan na parang walang nangyari. _

  
  


Ganoon sila. 

  
  


Bukod sa malabo, prinsesa si Kyungsoo sa ibang mundo. May ibang langit itong tinitingnan sa gabi habang si Jongin ay kontento na sa maliwanag na ulap na nakikita niya.

At isang malaking sabit kung bigla-bigla na lang siyang magkakaroon ng feelings sa babaeng  _ kinaiinisan _ niya.

  
  


_ Dati. _

  
  


~

  
  


Nasa malawak silang burol, napagdesisyunan nila Ma'am Irene na doon maghanda para sa kaarawan nito. Kasa-kasama nila ang nga trabahador at masayang nagsasalo-salo.

Nasa isang sulok sila ni Kyungsoo, nakahiga ang babae sa hita ni Jongin habang sinusuklay niya ang mahaba nitong buhok at kagat-kagat ng dalaga ang isang mansanas.

"Ilang araw ko nang napapansin, maya-maya't kung pumunta ka sa Mansiyon lalo na kapag nandiyan si Myeon. Teka nga! Umamin ka sa akin, type mo ang ate ko, ano? Nagpapa-cute ka ba kay Ate Irene ko?!"

At ang malakas na halakhak ni Jongin ang dahilan kung bakit bigla silang nilapitan ni Moonkyu at nakisali sa puwesto nila.

"Hindi kagaya niyo ang mga tipo ni Jongin. Sabihin mo nga sa kanila ang mga tipo mo."

Habang nakatitig sa kaibigan ay nakikita niya ang kaibahan nito at ni Kyungsoo. Malaman si Kyungsoo sa lahat ng parte ng katawan nito at balingkinitan naman si Moonkyu, maikli ang buhok at kayumanggi ang balat. Palagi itong nakasaya habang si Kyungsoo ay depende palagi sa panahon ang suot.

Alangan ang pagtawa ni Jongin, sinabi niya sa sarili dati na may ideals siya at totoo iyon. Gusto niya ang simpleng babae lang.

  
  


_ Ngunit habang tumatagal ay naglalaho na ang lahat. _

"Ayaw mong sumagot, Jongski? Ako na. Gusto ni Jongin ng mga babaeng kagaya ko. Simple. Tahimik at mahinhin. Laking probinsya at hindi maarte. Maayos manamit at walang kolorete sa pisngi. Kapag siguro tinanggal ang make-up mo, baka hindi ka na pagkaguluhan dito."

"Nickey, tama na 'yan," Kastigo ni Jongin sa kaibigan. Naramdaman niya ang pagbangon ni Kyungsoo mula sa pagkakahiga at lumislis nang kaunti pataas ang suot nitong blusa.

"Ayan! Nakikita mo ang balat na 'yan?! Kaya ka siguro sumikat dahil sa pagpapakita mo ng balat sa tao! Ikaw ba talaga ang tipo ng babae ng mga taga-Maynila? Hindi na ako magtataka kung bakit kailangan kang ipatapon nila Mr. and Mrs. Do rito. Kasi baka magulo ka sa Maynila."

  
  


_ Parang eksena sa pelikula. Kung saan sasampalin ng bidang babae ang kontrabidang naninira sa kanya. _

Pero hindi bida si Kyungsoo ngunit mas hindi siya magpapaapi lang sa kung sino-sino. Pinalaki siyang matapang ng lolo at lola niya.

_ At walang sinumang babae ang dapat na mag-adjust sa dinidikta ng paligid kung paano o ano ang dapat nilang ikilos. _

"Wow. Kung makapagsabi ka parang pinaghandaan mo nang mangyari 'to. Nagseselos ka ba,  _ Nickey _ ? Tingnan mo nga naman, pati palayaw mo, hindi bagay sa 'yo." 

Hinagod ni Kyungsoo ng tingin ang dalagang balot na balot, siguro ay may mga taong sanay sa ganito pa ring pamumuhay. Ngunit bagong panahon na, hindi na basehan ang damit sa kung anong lebel ng respeto ang dapat na ibigay sa mga  _ babae _ .

Walang sinuman ang dapat na husgahan nang dahil lang sa kasuotan nila. At walang karapatan ang sinuman na bastusin ka dahil nagpapakita ka lang ng balat.

"Isusuot ko ang kahit anong gusto ko hindi para mang-akit o ano pa dahil dito ako komportable. Sarili ko 'to, katawan ko 'to. At hindi mo ako kilala, Moonkyu o kung sino ka pa. Bakit ko pag-aaksayahang alamin ang pangalan ng mga kagaya mong mababa ang tingin sa mga ka-baro niya?"

Tumawa lang si Kyungsoo, sanay na siya sa ganito kaanghang na komento ngunit minsan ay masakit pa ring marinig mula sa iba. 

_ Hanggang saan ba siya hahabulin ng mga multo niya? _

  
  


"Katawan ko 'to at komportable ako sa sarili ko. Gagawin ko ang gusto ko dahil masaya ako at hindi ako nakakatapak ng iba. Puwede ka namang magbigay ng advice, dear. Pero huwag masiyadong hipokrita," Ngumisi siya rito nang matamis at hinawi ang buhok, "Nakakapangit lalo. Sige ka, baka hindi ka na pakasalan ni Jongin kasi hindi na ikaw ang tipo niya."

Lumunok siya at taas-noong humarap sa lahat bago muling sumulyap sa gawin ni Moonkyu, "At kung iniisip mong kailangan ko ng tagapagtanggol? Ah, hindi na kailangan dahil kaya kong ilaban ang sarili ko."

Ngumiti siya muli at nagpaalam na mauunanang umuwi sa Mansiyon. 

  
  


_ Hindi na bale. _

  
  
  


_ Kung hindi rin niya mahahanap ang ninanais ng puso rito ay baka mas mabuting bumalik na lang din siya ng Maynila. _

_ Ano pa bang makapananakit sa kanya? _

  
  
  


_ Wala na. _

  
  


**

  
  
  


"Ano 'yon? Anong palabas 'yon, Moonkyu?! Hindi ka na nahiya? Sa birthday pa talaga ni Ma'am Irene?!"

Mariin ang kapit ni Jongin sa braso ni Moonkyu bago niya ito padarag na binitawan, "Nagkaganyan ka nang dahil lang sa tipo ko ng babae? At kailan ko pa sinabing mga kagaya mo ang type ko? Nickey, kung iniisip mo pa rin 'yung dati, ang tagal na no'n! Bata pa tayo, nagbabago rin ang isip ng tao."

"Pero gusto kita! At inaagaw ka ni Kyungsoo sa akin! Magpapakasal pa tayo, di ba?"

Kulang na lang ay alugin ni Jongin ang kaibigan. Maliliit pa sila noong nagkaroon sila ng ganoong pangako. Nagbabago ang panahon kagaya kung paano lilipas ang damdamin ng tao.

"Wala akong gusto ngayon, okay? At labas ka na kung type ko si Kyungsoo. Moonkyu, magkaibigan tayo pero oras na maulit pa 'to, makakarating na lahat kay Madam Ela lahat."

  
  
  


//

  
  


Matapos ang insidenteng iyon ay muling naging closed-off si Kyungsoo sa mga tao. Hindi na siya masiyadong naglalalabas ng kuwarto at inaaliw na lang ang sarili sa pamamagitan ng pakikipag-usap minsan kina Seulgi at Yerim.

Ngunit hindi naman siya maaaring umasa lang sa mga kaibigan sa Maynila dahil may trabaho rin ang mga ito. Isa pa ay hindi pa sila ulit nakakapag-usap nang masinsinan ni Chanyeol.

Ilang linggo na lang at mukhang tuloy na tuloy ito sa pagdalaw sa kanya.

Sumilip siya sa balkonahe ng Mansiyon at nakitang naroroon si Jongin na panay ang bulong kay Irene.

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit umikot na lang ang mata niya. Sinasabi na nga ba niyang tipo ng lalaki ang kapatid niya.

Nilaro na lang niya ang buhok at pumasok sa kuwarto, wala siyang ganang makipaghuntahan sa iba.

  
  
  


Pagsapit ng gabi ay hindi na rin kumain si Kyungsoo ng hapunan at nag-browse na lang sa telepono. Ilang saglit pa ay dumating si Irene sa silid niya.

"Sabi ni Manang, hindi ka raw kumain. Nag-uwi ako ng pagkain galing kina Junmyeon. Kinukumusta ka sa akin."

Malumanay ang tinig ng Ate niy subalit may mga pagkakataon na naiinis si Kyungsoo. Bakit palaging ang Ate Irene niya ang gusto ng tao? Dahil ba mas maganda at mabait ito kaysa sa kanya?

Bata pa man sila ay nandito na ang buong atensyon ng magulang nila at tanging ang lolo't lola ni Kyungsoo ang may paborito sa kanya.

Wala naman iyong kaso ngunit ngayon lang yata naging  _ big deal _ sa kanya lahat. 

  
  


_ Ngayon lang siya nagkaroon ng pakialam lalo na't alam niyang involved na ang tingin ni Jongin sa kung sino at ano si Kyungsoo. _

  
  


"Kung di lang nagpapa-cute si Jongin sa iyo, iisipin ko kayo talaga ng  _ ex-leading man _ ko."

Nawalan ng imik sa buong kuwarto at naibagsak ni Kyungsoo ang hawak na kutsara nang makitang pulang-pula ang pisngi ng Ate niya.

"Kayong dalawa?! Oh my god? Totoo ba? All along akala ko ako ang dinadalaw ni Myeon pero ikaw pala! Gaano na katagal?!"

Ngumuso si Irene at pabiro siyang sinabunutan, "Ako pa ang aakusahan mo ng pagpapa-cute kay Jongin mo e ako pa nga ang dapat magselos kasi ang dikit-dikit mo sa boyfriend ko!"

Tumaas ang kilay ni Kyungsoo at siniko ang kapatid, " _ Mo? _ Hindi naman akin si Jongin, kilabutan ka nga ate! Ikaw kaya type niya saka malay ko bang ikaw pala ang pinupuntahan ni Myeon dito akala ko na-miss niya ako."

"Itong babaeng 'to! Off-limits na si Jun. Halos isang taon na rin kami. At kung iniisip mo pa rin 'yung nangyari last week, panay ang sorry ni Jongin sa atin. Nalulungkot si pogi, pansinin mo na. Sakay ka na raw sa kabayo niya."

Naeeskandalong tumili si Kyungsoo sa pinagsasabi ng kapatid, "Ano ba 'yan, Ate Irene! Virgin pa ako, huwag ka ngang gan'yan!"

Tumawa lang si Irene sa kanya, mukhang nawala na ang tampo niya sa kapatid at hinding-hindi aamin na tila nawala ang tinik sa dibdib sa mga narinig niya mula rito.

"Wala namang pipigil sa iyo kung magustuhan mo si Jongboy. Mabait naman, matalino, masipag at edukado. Saka kaya nandito lang siya kasi nagpapatulong kung paano babawi sa iyo pero kunwari e hindi mo alam ang plano niya."

Nabura na ang ilangan sa pagitan nila ng kapatid, hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit panay ang pakipot at pag-iwas niya ay baka na rin dahil sa pang-aaway ni Moonkyu sa kanya.

Ayaw lang niya ng komplikasyon. Mas gusto niya ng payapang buhay bago iyon muling gumulo sa nalalapit na pagdating ni Chanyeol.

  
  


~

  
  


Kinabukasan ay maagang naghanda ng almusal sa Hacienda. Naghihiwa si Jongin ng kamatis para sa sawsawan nila nang bigla siyang sikuhin ni Sehun.

"Brad! Si  _ Sooplada _ mo nandiyan na. Ang ganda naman ng araw ngayon."

At tunay nga ang sinabi ni Sehun nang lumabas si Kyungsoo suot ang isang bulaklaking bestida na abot lang sa kalahati ng hita nito.

"G-Good morning Ma'am Sooplada este Miss Soosie. M-Mangga po, gusto niyo?"

Napalunok si Jongin nang magawi na naman ang mata niya sa dibdib nito. Gusto na lang niyang mag-amok at sapakin ang sarili.

Inirapan siya nito ngunit matamis na ngiti rin ang sukli sa kanya, "Good morning, Jongin. Pandesal, gusto mo?"

“A-Ah, s-salamat na lang, Soosie. M-Malambot. Ayoko ng dib - este pandesal na malambot. Tustado masarap. K-Kanin na lang ako. Kain ka na rin. Tapos mamasyal tayo sa bayan mamaya kung gusto mo. Baka lang interesado kang mamili.”

Umangat ang kilay nito, “Bakit naman ako sasama sa ‘yo?! Baka mamaya may bisugong tumuka sa akin bigla.”

Matutuyuan na yata ng laway si Jongin kalulunok pero bahala na, nandito na lang din sila. “Para lang maaliw ka, s-saka para makabawi naman ako sa iyo noong sa nangyari noong isang araw.”

Nasilaw si Jongin sa ngiting ibinigay ni Kyungsoo, natabing ang ilang hibla ng buhok sa mukha nito ngunit hindi naging kabawasan ang lahat sa gandang nakatambad sa harap nila. Maganang kumain ang babae at nabura na ang anumang negatibong tingin ni Jongin dito sa una nilang pagkikita.

Marahil ay masasabi ng iba na may kakaibang ugali si Kyungsoo ngunit tama ang nanay niya, walang sinuman ang may karapatang husgahan ito lalo na’t ngayon pa lang naman sila nagkakapalagayan ng loob. At sa mga araw na dumadaan ay mas nakikilala niya ang pagkatao ng dalaga.

Napakatapang nito at kayang-kayang dalhin ang sarili saan man magpunta. Mataas din ang kompiyansa nito sa sarili, isang bagay na pinaka-hinangaan ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. 

Pilit lang niyang itinatanggi dahil napakalayo ni Kyungsoo sa babaeng pinangarap ni Jongin, masiyado itong mataas at matingkad, ayaw man niya subalit tao lang siya at nasisilaw din sa liwanag na taglay ng dalaga.

  
  


“O bakit hindi si Kyungsoo ang tanungin natin, ikaw ba hija e may nobyo na? Totoo bang sikreto kayong mag-nobyo ng ka-lab team mo noon? Si Chanyeol?”

Halos nabulunan si Jongin sa kapeng iniinom niya at nakita niya ang lihim na pagtawa ni Sehun sa tabi niya.

“Nako, wala po akong nobyo. Hindi pa ho nagkakaroon. May mga muntik na po pero hindi ho ako pinalad. Baka hindi ho masiyadong nagagandahan sa akin.”

“Kung gano’n, bakit hindi mo subukang magmahal ng taga-rito sa atin? Aba si Jongin ko, single na single. Maraming nagkakagusto, maalaga naman pero mapang-asar lang talaga, ano anak ko?”

Lahat ay kita ni Jongin; ang pagpula ng pisngi ni Kyungsoo, ang pagguhit ng mala-puso nitong ngiti sa labi at ang pagsingkit ng mata nito sa kanya. Umiiwas ng tingin subalit hindi maikukubli ang mabigat na tensyong nakabalot sa kanilang dalawa.

Tuloy-tuloy lang ang lahat sa pagkain at ang pag-uusisa ng mga ito sa buhay ni Kyungsoo. Mukhang artista talaga ang isang ‘to ngunit hindi na nababahiran ng kahit anong rangya o pagiging suplada ang pagkatao nito, bagay na ipinipintas ng iba rito.

Ngunit ngayon ay nagiging  _ endearing _ na lahat para kay Jongin ang mga katangian ni Kyungsoo. Kung paano siya nito pagsungitan ngunit kapalit din ay matatamis at magagandang ngiti sa kanya.

Naninikip ang dibdib niya habang nakatingin lang dito. Gusto lang niyang iukit lahat sa alaala at maprotektahan ang kaligayahang nararamdaman ng dalaga.

  
  
  


Wala na talagang kailangang ilihim o itanggi si Jongin dahil totoong bad news si Kyungsoo sa Hacienda at pati na rin sa puso niya.

  
  


_ Tinamaan na siya. _

  
  


_ Gusto na niya si Kyungsoo. _

  
  
  


_ Gustong-gusto. _

  
  
  


~

  
  


“Sigurado kang ikaw ang magbabayad nito lahat? Kailangan ko pa ba ng mga daster, Jongin? Baka maging kamukha na ako ng bisugo mong best friend.”

Napakamot na lang si Jongin sa batok at kahit yata maubusan siya ng pera ay bibilhan niya si Kyungsoo ng mga bagay na nagpapasaya rito. Nakakailang balik na sila sa bayan habang sakay-sakay ng lumang pick-up sa Mansiyon.

May mangilan-ngilang taong nakakakilala kay Kyungsoo at nanghingi ng litrato nito. Hindi naman tumanggi ang dalaga bagkus ay yumakap pa ito lalo na sa mga bata at matatanda.

“Nako, Soosie, wala akong alcohol. Baka maghanap ka.” Biro niya rito na ikinatawa naman nito. Ngumuso-nguso pa ang babae at kulang na lang ay matunaw na ang puso ni Jongin.

“Jongin naman,” Ingit ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, “Hindi na ako gano’n, ‘di ba? Nagbago na ako. Mabait na ako saka hindi na nga kita sinusungitan. Kasalanan talaga ni  _ bisugo  _ mo kaya ako nagalit last week.”

Tawang-tawa lang si Jongin kaya pinisil niya ang tungki ng ilong nito, “Bakit ba hindi mo masabi ang pangalan ng kaibigan namin? “

“E sa mukha talaga siyang bisugo! Anong gagawin ko? Ang kapal-kapal akala mo naman pag-aari ka niya. Jowa ka, gorl?!”

“Nagseselos ka ano? Bakit sobrang affected ka sa mga sinabi niya. Saka huwag mo na siyang pansinin, alam naman ng lahat na ikaw ang pinaka-maganda rito.”

Paborito na rin ni Jongin na pamulahin ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo, gustong-gusto niya kapag nahihiya ito at kinikilig nang dahil sa kanya.

“Alam mo ikaw, Jongin, napaka-bolero mo! Kaya ka pala gustong-gusto ng mga babae sa Barrio. Ang tamis mo magsalita, para kang mga artista sa Maynila.”

Ngumisi siya rito, “Papasa na ba akong leading man mo?”

Ibinagsak lang ni Kyungsoo ang pintuan ng pick-up sa mukha niya, “Ang dami mong satsat! Bilisan mo na kung gusto mong may abutan pa tayo sa burol.”

  
  


_ Baka ito na. _

_ Ito na ang tamang panahon na masasabi na ni Jongin ang lahat. _

  
  
  
  
  


“Napansin ko lang, malapit ka sa mga matatanda. Lalo na kanina sa bayan.”

Naupo sila sa mga bangkong nakasalansan doon, masarap ang dapyo ng hangin sa balat at unti-unti nang nagpapaalam ang araw upang lumitaw na ang lilim ng gabi.

“Alam mo naman na lumaki ako kina lolo at lola kaya malapit ang loob ko sa mga kagaya nila. Pakiramdam ko kasi nawalan ako ng kakampi noong mawala sila. Kaya nga hindi na rin ako umuuwi nang madalas dito dahil naaalala ko lang sila.”

Hinawakan niya ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo, mas malambot iyon kaysa sa kanya, mas maliit ngunit sakto ang hulma ng mga daliri sa isa’t isa. Gusto niyang maiparating dito na simula ngayon ay hindi na ito mag-iisa.

  
  


Na ngayon ay kakampi na rin siya nito. 

  
  


“Sana ay magkabati rin kayo ng magulang mo, Soo. Sa mga kwento, halatang mahal na mahal ka naman nila lalo na ng Mommy mo.”

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at sumandal sa balikat niya, “Salamat, Jongin. Sana nga magdilang-anghel ka. Sana matanggap at masuportahan na rin nila ako sa mga bagay na gusto ko. Gano’n pa rin naman hiling ko, ang mahalin din nila ako.”

  
  


Lumunok si Jongin at dahan-dahang itinayo si Kyungsoo, hinawi ang mga buhok at diretso ang titig niya sa bilugang mata nitog nasisinagan ng malamlam na kulay ng lumulubog na araw. 

  
  


_ Gusto ni Jongin na siya ang tutupad ng mga hiling nito at maging dahilan nang permanenteng pananatili ni Kyungsoo sa Hacienda at maging pati na rin sa buhay niya. _

  
  


“Kyungsoo?”

  
  


Kumiling ang ulo nito at nakaguhit ang inosenteng tingin sa kanya, may malambing na ngiti sa labi habang mainit ang pagkakasalikop ng kamay nilang dalawa.

  
  


“May mga bagay na gusto akong sabihin sa ‘yo. Ang akin lang ay huwag ka sanang ma-pressure o magalit sa akin. Pinigilan ko lahat kaya lang mahirap pala..”

  
  


Isang hugot ng hangin sa pagitan ng patlang na katahimikan.

“Jongin? Alin ang mahirap? Ano bang sinasabi mo?”

  
  
  


“Kyungsoo, gu - ”

  
  
  
  
  


_ “Kyungsoo!” _

  
  
  


_ May isang boses mula sa di kalayuan at bumitiw ang mga kamay sa kapit ni Jongin. Tumalilis pababa ang dalaga. _

  
  


_ “Chanyeol?! Chanyeol anong ginagawa mo rito?” _

  
  
  
  
  


_ Kyungsoo, gusto kita. _

  
  


_ Gustong-gusto. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Mga bagay na hindi na nasabi sapagkat may ibang bisig nang nakapulupot sa babaeng mahal niya. _

_At walang ibang magawa si Jongin kundi ang tumitig at maghintay na lang._

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kung nakaabot kayo rito sa huli, maghugas po tayo ng kamay palagi, mag-sanitize at matutong mangalampag laban sa mapang-abusong gobyerno (char not char!!!)
> 
> suntukan po tayo sa twt!!! @fullsunjihan sana sana pls sana ay nagustuhan niyo. comments are well appreciated! :)


End file.
